powerpuff kitties
by Tamaka Haru
Summary: The girls are now fourteen going to Townville middle school the Professor gets a call form his younger sister from Boston. She is moving to Townville with her four children three of them are powerpuffs themselves but they’re different.


Summary: The girls are now fourteen going to Townville middle school the Professor gets a call form his younger sister from Boston. She is moving to Townville with her four children three of them are powerpuffs themselves but they're different.

The Professor was just coming in the girls where in school '_they'll be anytime now'_ he thought to himself as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi John long time no see no?"

"Hey Cindy"

"Am moving"

"Really…" he said not impress she said that she was moving many times before but never did.

"Yeah to Townville yay" she squealed

"No don't move here" he panicked

"Oh ho, ho it's already done Johnnie boy, I got house you know the block away from yours. Yeah that one" then she hang up the phone. Professor sighed he wonder if this sister is his sister at times, sometimes he wonders if his mother faked the pregnancy and got Cindy at the last minute, if she did she's a good actress. The front door opened "Professor" he heard his girls said from the living room. He smiled the girls are going to love this, he walked to living room slowly '_I can't believe she coming I mean Townville is a safer place since the girls are her but…she clumsy as hell she can die here. I remember her accidents to well_' he came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Guess what girls"

"What?" Bubbles asked

"Well Aunt Cindy is moving to Townville"

There was silence in the Utonium house hold. The Professor plugged his ears with his index finger the girls took a deep breath '_here it comes_' he thought.

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS" they screamed _'oh god' _hethought as he went to his room.

~girl's room~

"I can't believe it" Blossom said looking up from her math book.

"Well believe it Bloss" Buttercup said looking at her DS at the moment "I'll finally get someone to play games with" she said looking at her sisters. They didn't look offended at all they really weren't good at games any ways, and because when Mitch comes over he gets grounded for coming home late at night. Bubbles looked at a picture in a COZMO magazine and sighed "I hadn't seen them in ages" they all nodded in agreement it had been years since they saw there cousins from Boston "when are they coming?" Bubbles asked herself. "Girls go to bed please" the Professor asked from outside the door "it's a school night". They looked at the door and laughed in unison _"this is going to be great"_ they thought as they crawl into bed.

~NEXT DAY~

"Hey powderpuff" Brick his brothers laughed at his joke as they walked in front of the girls. The girls rolled their eyes at the boys. "What? And its POWERpuffs not powderpuffs " Blossom sighed she looking at the ground _'immature boys' _she thought as she started to walked to her desk and sat there. It was Friday the last period and it was going great just until now when Brick opened his big ass mouth. "Wow harsh Blossom, what is your time of the month?" he asked laughing Blossom's face got red with anger. "NO!" she burst out "ehem…" the Mr. Love said looking at blossom he got up and went to the broad and wrote 'new students coming on Monday'. He turned to the class cleared his throat once again "we be having three new students on Monday" he said looking at the class room of teens "and I'll like EVERYONE to be on their best behavior" he said only looking at the rowdyruff boys. They laughed it off, they girls rolled their eyes. Mr. Love sighed as the bell rang letting the school out for the weekend.

When the girls got out "do you think he was talking about them?" Blossom asked her sisters Buttercup looked at the sky "I hope not, we sent so much time trying to keep them away from the rowdyruff boys when they came here to visit. If they are the students Mr. Love was talking about we're screwed". Then her sisters realize what she was talking about they were screwed, there cousins' differences were more than crossed eyed, cat eyed, or baldness much more and if the boy saw it no if any one saw it, it going to be living hell for them. The girls sighed they're going to do more protecting now. When they got home they saw the Professor on the couch they slummed down next to him. He looked at them "what is it girls?" Blossom sighed Bubbles played with her fingers Buttercup growled "there moving here" they said sadly the Professor looked at them "yeah, what happened you seemed so happy last night?" they look at him and went up stairs till dinner. When they come down for dinner the Professor was smiling "Cindy called and there coming tomorrow" Blossom looked at her sisters who looked back at her in shock. It was them Mr. Love was talking about in school. Bubbles looked at the Professor "can't you talk them out of it?" she asked her light blue filled with worry. The professor looked at her "no I can't it's already done, they brought the house and everything why?" the three girls looked at each other.

"Because people here would make fun of them and… and, and there just plain mean" Bubbles said

"Who would make fun of them, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum meet them. Nothing happened they didn't make fun of them" the Professor said

"Not the Mayor others" Blossom said in a quiet voice

"The, rowdyruffs you mean?"

"Yes them and other at school" Buttercup added

"Ah, girls don't worry they could handle themselves" the girls looked at him

"Really?"

"Yes, really now go to bed they'll be here in the morning" he said picking up the dishes to wash them. They left the kitchen to go to their room and changed and went to bed without a word.

~NEXT DAY~

Morning came; it was a bitter sweet morning for the girls. They got up gloomily Bubbles took her things off her blue chair and went to the Bathroom. Normally Buttercup would tell her not to take to long in there but this morning she didn't feel it. Blossom went to the mirror and slowly started to brush her hair, she looked at herself her pink eye are normally bright and happy and Saturday but to today was not the time. Bubbles came back thirty minutes later her blonde hair was in her useable pigtails; she wore a white pair of shorts and a baby blue tank top. Buttercup wore a pair of black baggy jeans and a green T-shirt that had the logo of 'bad girl', Blossom had on a light pink button up shirt with dark pink pants.

"I see a moving van corning the block guys" Bubbles said as she looked out the window Buttercup walked up next to her.

"Yeah that's them alright" she said looking out the window too.

"Go on I'll be there in a sec" Blossom said at the desk "I need to find my keys"

"Wow Blossom, that the second time this week what's wrong with you" Buttercup teased

"Shut up Buttercup" Blossom yelled at her

Buttercup laughed "come on Bubbles the welcoming community is late" she said jumping out the window flying to the house, Bubbles looked back at Blossom, the redhead motion her hand to go ahead. Bubbles nodded and followed Buttercup's lead. They flew to a brick red one family three story house they saw the moving truck from earlier in front of it. They landed next to the truck and walked up to the house a lady in her earlier thirties; she had shoulder length black hair her eyes were a light gray. She had a head band to keep her hair out of her eyes and a smile on her face yep you guest it, it Cindy she looked over to the girls and waved.

"Hey, girls" she said with a goofy smile on her face

"Hi Aunt Cindy" they said

"Where Blossom?"

"She'll be here soon" bubbles said

"Ah"

"Where's Tanner, Storm, Thunder, and Rain" Buttercup asked

"In the house fightin' over room maybe" she said going into the truck

"Okay thanks" they said going into the house, the house was almost furnish they looked around the room rug, couches, love sets, a cat named Button walking around.

"Okay, okay I'll go fine" they heard a female voice coming down the stairs it was Storm she had orange eyes brown hair, and purple bangs and two messy pigtails. She looked at them a smile erupted on her face she had a hat and a robe on for some reason.

"What's with the rode" Bubbles asked

"It's cold up in here" she said going into the kitchen and getting four packs of box juices "where Blossie?"

"Ah yeah Aunt Cindy asked the same thing she'll be here" Buttercup said looking around the houses Storm nodded going back up stairs "you coming" she said rolling her eyes playfully. They laughed and went up stairs "so which room are your guys" Bubbles asked looking at her hat. Storm went to the last room in the hall and opened the door in their was a girl with shoulder length, light terra color hair she clipped the right side of her bangs and she had purple eyes she was Rain she was also wearing the same as her sister. She waved her hand "hey guys long time no see, am I right?" she said with a smile that showed her white teeth. Bubbles ran over to rain and started to laugh and talk. A seventeen year old boy walked in, he had brown eyes and black hair "what's wit you three it is not cold in her" he yelled at his sisters. Strom floated Rain just looked "Oh yes it is" a voice thundered over them. Thunder wasn't wearing the hat and the rode but they were in her hands, she had dark brown eyes long black hair cat ears and a tail.


End file.
